Six bougies pour Ronald
by AnnaOz
Summary: Ron a six ans, c'est un âge important, il est donc naturel que la famille entière se soit creusée la tête pour lui trouver le cadeau approprié. Ficlet écrite pour rouxattitude et 52 saveurs, gentille crétinerie assumée.


**Disclaimer :** à JKR, etc...

**Note :** Ficlet écrite conjointement pour **rouxattitude**, à l'occasion de l'anniversaire de Ron, ainsi que pour 52 saveurs, pour le thème "un coeur sombre qui bat".

Normalement, je poste mes ficlets Weasley écrites pour 52 saveurs dans le recueil "Portrait craché d'une famille modèle", mais la longueur de celle-ci dépassait largement celle des autres, donc, elle est postée à part.

Résumé de l'histoire : Ron a six ans, il reçoit des cadeaux... Peut-on réellement faire plus simple que ça :p

&&&

Ron a six ans, et c'est un âge important, n'est-ce pas ?

C'est ce que tous lui disent, et il lui semble, l'œil vissé sur les paquets que sa mère a cruellement fait aligner les uns à côté des autres sur la console au-dessus du buffet, que c'est peut-être bien vrai.

Plus tard, quand il est l'heure, il expédie en trois bouchées son gâteau d'anniversaire, fondant au chocolat au lait, couvert de caramel très croquant qui ferait du mal à ses dents et à celles de ses frères – Ginny n'a pas ses dents de grande, donc ça ne compte pas pareil – si leur mère ne les envoyait pas de suite se les brosser, trois minutes pour que le dentifrice magique ait cessé de les colorer en bleu.

Il est le premier en bas des marches, Fred et George en sont encore à cracher dans l'évier quand il se pose devant la table de la cuisine, miraculeusement débarrassée des assiettes et miettes en sa très courte absence.

Comme lui, les présents ont descendu un étage, passant de la console au plateau du buffet, opportunément à portée de main. Mais non, il n'y touchera pas, il est sérieux, il a six ans !

La patience paye, puisque maman a l'air très fière de lui au moment de lui donner le premier cadeau, le sien, un peu mou sous l'emballage : c'est une écharpe orange, très longue, avec des franges noires aux bouts, deux C brodés du côté où les mailles sont plus plates et il croit se souvenir que ce sont les mêmes couleurs que l'équipe de Quidditch que papa l'a emmené voir l'autre dimanche, avec les places données à son travail dont personne ne voulait.

Papa, justement, a ramené pour lui un truc très cool, un jouet de Moldus, pareil à une crêpe dure, toute lisse et noire, qu'on lance dans les airs, comme un boomerang sauf que ça ne revient pas tout seul. Au milieu, il y a un trou bien rond pour y glisser les doigts, une étiquette avec un mot dessus. Percy, lui, lit très très bien, il dit que ça doit être un jouet français, parce que _Duran Duran_, c'est un nom très célèbre chez eux. Il ajoute que le cadeau de papa est un modèle « The Reflex » - même Charlie trouve que ça sonne d'enfer – que c'est super malin de leur part de choisir une langue internationale pour les jouets voués à l'exportation.

A « exportation », Bill le bouscule doucement pour se pousser devant ; son paquet a des rubans de cinq teintes différentes, des patacitrouilles dorées dessinées sur l'emballage et un grand H en relief tout au centre. A l'intérieur, ce sont des dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue… il lui faut un instant, ensuite, pour réaliser qu'il n'a plus entre ses mains que le papier décoré, juste le temps nécessaire à Fred et George pour filer avec la boîte en promettant qu'ils vont s'assurer qu'il ne tombera sur aucun goût déplaisant.

Charlie marmonne qu'il se fait rouler, que pour ce faire, les jumeaux vont être OBLIGES de croquer dans chaque dragée pour en reconnaître la saveur. Il n'a pas tort, il a même plutôt vachement raison, et ça devrait embêter Ron d'être dépouillé si vite d'un présent si récent, sauf que ça n'a pas d'importance parce que Charlie vient de mettre juste devant ses yeux l'objet le plus extra qu'un grand frère puisse transmettre à son frangin.

« Tu me donnes ta baguette ? » qu'il demande, les yeux comme des soucoupes.

« Ouais. » qu'il répond Charlie.

« Pas de suite, » qu'elle précise Maman, derrière, « …quand tu seras en âge d'aller à Poudlard, et si tu as été bien sage. »

Percy lui aussi fait des yeux ronds ; c'est qu'il y entre bientôt, voyez-vous… il en aura une neuve, assure papa. _Pas juste un bout de papier,_ qu'il pense Ron, à présent que Charlie a repris le fameux morceau de bois en échange d'un carton sur lequel il distingue son prénom.

Du coup, il est un peu déçu, chiffonnant avec application les coins de son petit carton, et ça ne s'améliore pas lorsque Percy lui refile son vieil Alphabet comme cadeau de six ans. Mince, ça avait pourtant super bien commencé !

Puisque les jumeaux sont toujours en tête à tête avec son paquet de dragées, Ginny en profite pour faire passer avant le leur son propre cadeau. Il le connaît, il l'a aidée à peindre le ciel au-dessus du Terrier. Par contre, Croûtard et Errol sur le dessin, c'est elle toute seule qui a pensé à les rajouter au reste de la famille.

Elle est très fière quand papa dit qu'il fera un beau cadre pour le mettre dedans, puis maman l'appelle _ma petite pomme_ et il se dépêche de cacher le dessin entre les pages de l'ABC de Percy parce qu'il n'est pas trop sûr que sa sœur ne va pas fondre pour les compliments des parents et choisir de l'en déposséder pour leur en faire cadeau. C'est son genre, à Ginny… Lui se gave aux bonbons, elle préfère les flatteries.

Enfin, Fred et George ont repoussé leurs têtes par la fenêtre de la cuisine. Ils beuglent : « C'est à notre tour, Ronnie ! »

Immédiatement, il s'inquiète du reste de ses dragées, s'il en reste…

Miraculeusement, la boîte est très lourde quand il la prend en mains, voire même plus lourde qu'auparavant, ce qui est vachement suspect, et ô malheur, quand il l'ouvre, ce ne sont plus les petits bonbons de toutes les couleurs qu'il y trouve, mais un tas de graviers !

Il bougonne, ah c'est trop fort ; maman, forcément, se sent obligée d'intervenir, fait vider les poches des frangins : la moitié a été engloutie, c'est certain, il ne roule sur la table qu'une vingtaine de dragées en tout ; alors, Ron décide que le cadeau des jumeaux a intérêt à être vraiment super sinon il ne les aimera plus, au moins pour une semaine !

Le cadeau, justement, est aussi dans une de leurs poches, dans celle de George, forme une boule qui tressaute dans son pantalon… c'est un peu excitant et bizarre en même temps.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » qu'il dit. « Donne… s'il te plaît. » (Il a pensé au dernier moment à ajouter le _s'il te plaît_ pour, d'une part, avoir l'air détaché, et de l'autre, éviter que maman ne fasse les gros yeux – c'est qu'elle ne plaisante pas avec les formules de politesse !)

Fred ricane bêtement et George fait trois fois semblant de sortir son paquet de sa poche pour, enfin, céder quand papa leur rappelle que leur propre anniversaire est tout juste dans un mois et qu'on verra si ça les fait autant rire d'être taquinés ainsi.

Parfois, Ron se dit que son héros s'appelle Arthur.

Le _truc_ qui bouge sous l'emballage est sur la table, devant lui, menace de se déballer tout seul tellement il remue en tous sens.

« C'est nous qu'on l'a fait nous-même ! » dit Fred, fièrement.

« …_qui l'avons fait_… » le reprend Percy dans son dos.

« C'est un modèle unique, tu n'en trouveras jamais en magasin. » continue George.

Bouillant d'impatience, il se jette sur le fameux présent tout gigotant, déchire le papier… et voit son cadeau rien qu'à lui ramener ses pattes cacaotées sous son corps pour faire un grand bond élastique jusqu'à l'évier.

« Une chocogrenouille ? Waouh, c'est chouette, mais… on en vend partout, nan ? » demande-t-il en se précipitant sur le batracien pour l'emprisonner sous sa paume, juste histoire qu'il ne fasse pas un second saut. « C'est quand même très très cool… » qu'il précise bien vite, parce qu'à droite, les gros yeux sont de retour, « …merci. »

Fred ricane de plus belle. George, lui, prend son ton le plus sérieux pour expliquer : « Pas du tout, cher frérot, c'est pas une chocogrenouille ordinaire, regarde… » Et hop, d'un seul coup, il attrape la friandise par une patte, la pose sur une assiette, s'empare d'un couteau à fruit dans le compotier et lui ouvre le ventre d'un petit geste précis.

« Eeeeeeek. » fait Ginny au bout de la table « C'est dégueu, votre machin ! »

Ron, lui, ne trouve pas ça dégoûtant du tout et observe, fasciné, son frère qui sort, un à un, des parties collantes de sirop de l'intérieur de la chocogrenouille.

« Ca, tu vois, c'est ses tripes, ou son intestin, je sais pas trop, mais c'est tout en vermicelles au sucre, et puis les petits morceaux qui flottent au milieu, c'est le foie et les poumons et d'autres trucs qu'on a dans le corps, tout ça fait en caramel mou ! »

Petit à petit, les membres de la famille se sont retirés dans le jardin, en poussant des soupirs écoeurés, laissant Ron et ses frères plonger leurs doigts dans le corps de chocolat fondu.

« Tout pour toi, Ronnie, bon anniversaire ! » proclame Fred, qui en a fini avec les ricanements débiles.

Il lui décerne, ainsi qu'à George, un sourire ravi, tripatouille encore un instant dans la grenouille, avant de fixer son choix sur son petit cœur de chocolat, qui semble battre faiblement – c'est à se demander quelle baguette les jumeaux ont « empruntée » pour produire des effets aussi géants – et croque de toutes ses dents dedans.

Ya pas à dire, six ans, c'est un âge important !

Et il faudrait que ce soit pareil tous les ans…


End file.
